This invention relates to apparatus for draining oil from the crankcase of an engine and a method for carrying out such a procedure.
The primary objective of the invention is to permit one to drain oil from the crankcase of an engine under conditions when the crankcase drainplug is not readily accessible. It is also intended by means of this invention to enable one to drain oil from the crankcase of an engine in a simple, efficient manner without removing the crankcase drainplug by using the oil pump of the engine itself.
Various proposals have been made in the prior art for draining oil from the crankcase of an engine without removing the crankcase drainplug. Some exemplary devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,216,360; 3,112,012; and 3,991,854. These patents disclose prior art systems utilizing the engine oil pump itself to drain the crankcase as well as external pumps that are connected to the crankcase by suitable conduits. However, the prior art patents do not specifically disclose an adapter directly connectable to a spin-on oil filter post of an engine that permits crankcase oil to be pumped from the engine by using the engine oil pump when the engine is operated and arranged to enable a portion of the pumped oil to be returned to the engine via the spin-on post mounting during the draining procedure.